


Crash and Burn

by Seventypercentstupid



Series: Tony Stark one shots [1]
Category: MCU, Marvel, Tony Stark - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Hurt Tony Stark, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:41:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28142541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seventypercentstupid/pseuds/Seventypercentstupid
Summary: Tony still harbours feelings for y/n, and he’s desperate to get her back. So when Fury assigns a mission for the team, he tries to reconcile, only it doesn’t go to plan.
Relationships: OC/Reader, Tony Stark/Reader
Series: Tony Stark one shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2061849
Kudos: 14





	Crash and Burn

**Author's Note:**

> Very incredibly angsty. You’ve been warned.

3 months.

That’s how long it’s been since Tony and y/n’s relationship had deteriorated to nothing.

3 months of longing, heartbreak, and regret, yet he only had himself to blame. She had tried, she tried so hard to make things work between them. Every time he changed his mind, every time he hesitated, she was the one who compromised to satisfy him, yet she never complained, not even once. He was too much of a coward to admit it, to admit how much he cared about her to her, and himself.

He kept coming up with reasons why they shouldn’t be together, why they couldn’t be together, why they would be better off apart, because that was what he wanted...right? He wanted this, he kept assuring himself that this was the right thing to do, that this was the only way he could keep them both safe. Everything had been fine for a while, until one late night.

Making his way downtown to a bar he knew y/n frequented with her friends, he should’ve known that he was bound to run into her, but as fate might have it, he was immensely drunk and rational thoughts had been thrown out the window quite a while back.

He should’ve known that she’d be there, laughing and chatting happily with her close group of friends, the frequent clueless guy walking up to their booth and offering to buy her a drink. 

Fools. He thought to himself, they were all fools, thinking they could be with her one night and come out the next the same. That night, he unknowingly tested the theory himself. 

She had caught him staring, but instead of looking away, she held his gaze, the tension between them agonizing for both parties, so it wasn’t long before one thing led to another and they were stumbling around his room in the dark. The next day when he woke up albeit hungover but more importantly sober, he realized what he had done, what he vowed to himself he wouldn’t. He told her it was a mistake, a night that couldn’t possibly happen again. Seeing as mere seconds later she stormed out of his place with tears brimming her eyes, she didn’t take it too well.

“Are you even listening to me?” Fury’s voice brought him out of his flashback.

“No, no I wasn’t,” Tony admitted, his eyebrows furrowed.

“I said that I need the team in Quebec, take London, Y/l/n and Knightly with you too,” He explained, “you leave in 4 hours , go tell y/l/n , I haven't been able to reach her comms, ” he finished and gestured for Tony to leave the room.

He sighed as he started his search for her. When he finally found her, and with her was Eli London, a fellow SHIELD agent of hers. He said something to her, making her almost burst out in laughter. Oh how Tony had dreamed of being the one to constantly be the one to make her laugh. His thoughts stopped along with his feet when Eli leaned closer to her, their lips dangerously close. 

He quickly stalked towards them, anger building up inside him, yet he knew he had no right to be angry or jealous, they weren't together, he had made it clear to her that night, yet he can't help but long to be in Eli's position. 

"Ahem," he cleared his throat behind them, they instantly sprung apart. 

"Y/l/n, we're due in Quebec, be at the runway in 4 hours," he said and turned on his heel, starting to walk away. 

"What's the mission in Quebec for?" she asked and he reluctantly turned around. 

"Fury will brief us on the way, so I suggest you stop flirting and get your priorities straight, because I don't need another incident like Boston on my conscience," he spat out, venom laced his words even though he didn't mean it.

She winced at those last words, a look of hurt flashed across her eyes as memories of how she failed to save all those people because she wasn't focused washed over her. He knew that he had struck a chord he didn't mean to, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that last part," he grabbed her hand before she was out of reach and apologised but it was no use, the damage had been done. 

"No, you shouldn't have," she stated and pulled free from his grasp before turning on her heel and walking away, leaving him stood there dumbfounded and angry at himself for letting it slip out. 

4 and a half hours had passed and yet only one of the agents had arrived. Tony was worried, he had started fidgeting with his watch, his hair, anything to take his mind of her. 

"Sorry we're late, we got caught up with training," Y/N said as she and Eli rushed onto the tarmac. 

"Good, I was starting to get worried about you," Tony said, locking eyes with the only person in the group her cared about. 

"That's no use as you lost the right to care 2 months ago," she said and brushed past him and into the awaiting quinjet. 

He walked in last, his eyes scanning the jet for empty seats when his eyes landed on the only open one, of course, he thought as he slipped into the seat next to her. 

She took out the book she was planning to read on the flight over when her phone vibrated. It was a message from her brother, Jaden. 

Good luck with the mission! I'm buying you dinner when you get back! Love ya! 

She smiled to herself as she began to write a reply when she noticed Tony's eyes on her. 

"Is that Eli?" He asked quietly.

Normally it would've been a natural question, seeing how close she and Eli had grown these past few months, especially when her relationship with Tony, whether it be professional or romantic, had crumbled.

"I don't want to do this right now, Tony," she warned, "and frankly, it doesn't concern you who texts me and who doesn't, as I'm sure you know you've made abundantly clear time and time again. And no, it wasn't Eli, it was my brother," she didn't bother giving him the chance to explain, simply putting on her ear buds and opening her book. 

He let out a frustrated sigh, this wasn't how he wanted this conversation to go, he wanted to apologise to her, about everything, and tell her how deeply and overwhelmingly in love he was with her. 

It was an hour into the peace and quiet when Jace, another agent, pointed out the looming weather in the distance. "It looks pretty bad," he said. 

Y/n, of course, didn't hear him with the music playing loudly in her ears. 

Tony turned towards her, tapping her shoulder lightly.

“What?” She growled, very obviously annoyed. He could hear the voice of Lin Manuel Miranda blasting through her earbuds.

“Definitely Hamilton” he thought to himself, she had always been obsessed with the musical, constantly trying to get him to sing along.

He opened his mouth again to speak up but everything went dark.

“Jace? Jace wake up!” Tony heard Steve say a few feet away from him as he sat up, propping himself up with his elbows. 

He coughed loudly into his blackened sleeve, his throat dry and hoarse and his ear ringing.

“Tony, are you okay? Can you walk?” Natasha asked as she stood up, slightly limping.

Tony stood up, his leg working somewhat fine, “Yeah, I’m mostly fine, but my chest hurts like hell,” he explained to her.

“Guys? Guys where’s-” Eli stopped himself to breathe as he felt an overwhelming sensation of pain run in his leg, where a large gash visibly cut across his left thigh, “fuck,” he breathed deeply, “where’s y/n?” He questioned.

“I-I don’t know, I was still conscious a few seconds into the crash, I saw her face but then I blacked out again,” Jace confessed anxiously.

“W-wait, I-I hear something, something banging against metal,” Eli panted as he finally caught his breath.

They followed the sound to about 20 feet away from where they were before. Below a large metal piece of the plane lay y/n, a large gash on her right cheek.

“Oh god, y/n!” Tony rushed to her side, kneeling beside her, “W-What hurts?”

“You mean what doesn’t hurt?” She quipped weakly before coughing again, blood staining her cut lip.

He gave her glare, letting her know that it wasn’t the time to be making jokes.

“I-I can’t feel my chest, my head is throbbing, I think my right leg is bleeding, honestly everything hurts,” she said and sucked in shallow breath, her body not allowing her to do any more.

Tony was panicking, his supposedly genius mind unable to find a coherent thought for the first time ever, “E-Eli! I need you to help me here!” He yelled at the younger agent, “On 3, we have to life this up,” he said, his eyes trained on the metal frame that held y/n down. 

Eli nodded, his hands finding a place on the frame, “1...2…”

“3!” They pushed together with all their might, desperate to do something to help y/n, but to no avail, even with their combined strength, it wasn’t enough to lift it off of her.

The other gathered around, injured but not nearly as severe as y/n. 

Tony tried again, this time without Eli’s help, as he was sitting next to him, applying pressure on his own wound.

“Why are you guys just standing there? I need your help!” Tony pleaded with them, almost out of breath.

“They know...Tony, it’s too late…” her soft voice said, volume barely above a whisper.

“N-no, there was to be something we can do, I can’t let you just…I won’t let you just leave me like this! Not…” he sucked in a deep breath, “ not after I left you,” he conceded.

She reached out, taking his hand with hers, “It’s okay, Tony, I-I…” her breathe became softer, her eyes fluttering close.

“No-no,” his thoughts clouded and his vision became blurry, tears rolling down his face, “you can’t just- Fuck!” He yelled at no one in particular, “pl-

\ 

Tony woke up in a cold sweat, his heartbeat racing and his mind all over the place.

It was a dream.

He looked over to his bedside clock, 2:36 am

He jumped out of bed, throwing on a nearby t-shirt and ran down the hallway, rapidly knocking on her door. After 15 seconds of silence, he tried knocking again, his head hanging but he still had the slightest bit of hope.

He heard the sound of a door opening and looked up, the door still closed.

“Tony, what are you doing?” Rhodey, who was sleeping over, asked.

“W-where is she? I need to talk to her,” he said, furiously knocking on the door again. His knuckles were starting to hurt but he kept knocking as fast as he could.

“Tony…” Rhodey started, but Tony didn’t look at him, his attention trained on the door in front of him, “Tony, stop…” Rhodey said, grabbing Tony’s hand and pushing it back down. 

“W-where’s y/n?” Tony asked.

“Tony please, don’t do this-”

“Tell me, please. I need to talk it out with her, I know I’m wrong but I need to tell her I love her and I need to make everything right, I-”

“Tony…” Rhodey’s voice becomes softer, “the crash was 2 years ago…”

It wasn’t a dream.


End file.
